<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】 良辰 by f23674447</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243455">【影日】 良辰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f23674447/pseuds/f23674447'>f23674447</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020影山飛雄誕生祭, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f23674447/pseuds/f23674447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>婚前回顧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影山飛雄x日向翔陽 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】 良辰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#影山飛雄誕生祭2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　婚禮前夜，日向翔陽單方面和影山飛雄鬧了一點小彆扭。<br/>
　　起因只是因為剛才在飯店裡，由雙方父母再三確認兩人都了解婚禮流程之後，在飯後時間拿出放有影山小時候照片的厚厚相冊。影山的母親唇角含笑，面帶懷念的翻著相冊，一一指出相片是哪時拍的，背後又有什麼故事；日向自然興致勃勃地聽著，畢竟影山是不會自己跟他說這些事情的，更遑論有耐心翻出照片逐一跟他解說。<br/>
　　一頁頁的翻過去，日向見證了影山逐漸長大的模樣，小時候在體育館被爺爺抱著的合照、國小在球場上眼神發亮的模樣，幾乎在相冊的每個角落都可以看到排球的存在，更可知排球在他生命所佔的比重。日向忍不住笑著戳了戳一旁的影山，道：「影山你是不是從小就很呆，只一直抱著排球不放手啊。」<br/>
　　「……你不准再看了！」影山眼明手快地蓋上相冊，影山母親則在一旁笑著看著兩人順勢補充，「飛雄小時候很可愛呢，還有他剛出生就抱著排球的相片喔。」<br/>
　　「我想看！」日向聞言立刻轉向壓住相冊的影山，但後者板著臉堅持不放手，日向只能咬著牙喊小氣山，然後扭過頭拋下他繼續和影山母親聊起他小時候的趣事。<br/>
　　影山手指略略收緊，只看了日向的後腦勺一眼，便翻開相冊迅速瀏覽，隨即抽出了其中一張收到外套口袋裡。</p><p> </p><p>　　兩方家長都囑咐完畢之後，就讓兩人快點回家休息面對明天的婚禮，於是兩人便一路沉默地從飯店開車回在東京買的居處，日向進門之後喊了聲「我回來了」，也不等影山收拾好帶回來的東西，就迅速跑去浴室洗梳，出來之後才喚影山去洗。影山抱著衣服走到浴室，本來似乎像是要說些什麼，但看日向在他面前低著頭迅速溜走，他只抿了抿唇，隨後加速了盥洗速度，一面擦著被沾濕的前額碎髮一面快步回到房間。<br/>
　　「呆子，你是在緊張嗎？」影山坐在床沿，看著用棉被把自己包成一團、只露出一縷橙色頭髮的人。<br/>
　　「我、我第一次結婚不能緊張嗎！」聽見對方點破他為自己找的掩護，再想到影山母親在最後含著笑意跟他說要好好對飛雄，明天又會在好多人面前進行儀式。日向久違地感受到胃痛的感覺，甚至感覺比以前上場比賽或是獨身出國都還要更難受。<br/>
　　「哈？不然你還想結幾次婚？」影山的注意力偏移到日向所選用的詞彙之上，但他迅速發現自己偏離了重點，「有什麼好緊張的，不是還有我在嗎。」<br/>
　　「那不一樣！總之快點睡，睡起來我就好了！」日向只想蒙住自己的頭，看在經過一夜之後會不會適應這種既期待又有些過度緊張焦慮的情緒。<br/>
　　影山看向逃避現實的人，想了想他既不是想逃跑也不是討厭婚禮，便放好毛巾、熄了燈，上床之後從後背環住躲在被窩裡的人，習慣性地吻了吻對方的側臉，道了晚安之後便準備入眠。他可以察覺到臂彎裡的日向在他做完這些動作之後，身體稍微沒有那麼緊繃了，耳畔同樣響起了一聲晚安。</p><p> </p><p>　　日向在進入夢境的瞬間就察覺了身在夢境的這件事，因為他看到了大約五歲、模樣非常稚嫩的影山飛雄在體育館的角落獨自拋著球玩。<br/>
　　飛雄原來小時候就一副撲克臉啊，日向在心裡暗想。即使表情跟現在也如出一轍，但因為身形變小，除了完全不具備殺傷力以外，反而因為這樣的反差而更讓人想過去捏兩把小臉。<br/>
　　雖然知道在體育館裡，但日向看不清楚整個場景，即使聽得見周邊嘈雜的聲音，四周卻像是被特意隔絕出來一般，其他地方皆蒙上了白霧，所以他只能看見小影山的身影。而此時，對方小小的身軀正專注盯著球，以指尖拋起、接住再重新拋高，來回了幾次之後，因為他手掌太小控球不易，於是球便滾到了日向的腳尖前。<br/>
　　被球碰到的瞬間，日向有些意外，夢裡竟然會有如此真實的觸感，接著他就看見小影山走了過來，停在他面前並仰起了臉。<br/>
　　……太犯規了，影山小時候太可愛了。日向遮住臉，並為自己覺得此時此刻影山比自家妹妹小時候還要可愛而懺悔。<br/>
　　「請把球還給我。」小影山看不懂面前的人的行為，但他知道球在對方手上，要有禮貌地請求對方才有機會拿回球繼續練習。聽到小影山搭話的聲音，日向趕緊放下手，正要把球遞給他的時候又改變了主意，他坐了下來，用對方差不多的高度以高球的方式托球給對方。<br/>
　　他明顯看見小影山的眼睛發亮了一下，而不負他所望的，托球被好好的傳了回來。即使偶爾偏離了軌道，也很快被日向修正回來。<br/>
　　兩人的一來一回的傳球停在一道充滿活力而低沉的聲音響起時。他看見影山接住球轉身喊了爺爺，正當後者拉著爺爺想介紹陪他一下午的玩伴時，才發現人已經消失不見了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一轉眼，日向就發現眼前已經換了一個場景，這次的影山應該是國中的年紀。可他沒有看過影山這麼消沉的樣子，即使表情仍然未起波瀾，但身為即將成為伴侶的人，日向自然能夠解讀藏在他平靜表面下的真實情緒。<br/>
　　然後，日向突然回想起在雙方父母約時間見面之前，影山曾帶他去看過爺爺的墓。沒有記錯的話，當時影山跟他說，爺爺是在他國三的時候走的。<br/>
　　這次的體育館只有影山在，他站在球場底線後面，而一旁的球車已經空了，球場上全是被他打出去而四處散落的球。<br/>
　　日向突然看懂了國三初相遇的影山，那個孤獨的王者。<br/>
　　他親身見證過影山的實力有多強，也知道周圍的人很難跟得上他。但在此時此刻，他經過了影山的話語，才知曉一直以來他會分享心事和生活，教他學會保養身體、要變更強才能遇見更多強者的爺爺卻也留下他走了。<br/>
　　他只剩下孤獨的一個人。<br/>
　　日向忍不住心裡有些痠疼的感覺，卻也不知道自己能做些什麼，只默默走了過去撿起了球幫忙放回球車裡。影山彷彿無知覺地繼續伸手去拿球，拋起、跳躍、扣球，偌大空間裡只剩下手掌碰到球面的清脆聲響在迴盪。<br/>
　　日向能看出影山的姿勢已經因疲勞而不再標準；而他也已經分不出這些夢境究竟是真實，或者只是因為他以沒看見影山小時候照片為由來鬧彆扭，甚至是圖來掩蓋自己的緊張，所以才在夢裡讓他看見不同年紀的影山。<br/>
　　不管如何，但日向現在無比慶幸他能有機會碰到這些飛雄脆弱的時刻，而他正在旁邊、有機會可以安慰他。<br/>
　　他走向前，按住了影山的肩膀，「爺爺說要學會保養身體的，不是嗎？」<br/>
　　正在處在準備跳發的起跑姿勢的影山身體頓了一下，耳邊傳來的話又重新勾起了爺爺臨走前虛弱的模樣，但同時也想起了爺爺循循善誘地跟他說「練習要適度才是真的對身體好」的樣子。<br/>
　　他直起身，雙手握住了球，回身面對了僅餘他一人的體育館。</p><p> </p><p>　　經過前面兩次的經驗，日向似乎有些抓到了夢境跳轉的規律，但不容他想透徹，熟悉的烏野加油的喊聲便傳入他耳中。<br/>
　　與之前不同，有了他的身影加入之後，他所看到的畫面時間開始迅速流動。IH對上青城的敗北，睜眼快攻的第一次成功，春高場上的垃圾場決戰，還有他在球場上沒有成功和隊友擊掌並跌倒的畫面。<br/>
　　他看見尚在發燒的自己單獨躺在隔壁的小房間休息，而影山坐在門外低頭思考。當時想起來萬分痛苦和不甘心的回憶，在經過多年的職業生涯之後，日向已經能平靜的回憶，更何況他更知道有人在替他難過，甚至自責自己沒有做得更好。<br/>
　　日向蹲在影山面前，而他似有所感，抬頭對上了日向看向他的柔軟眼神。那眼神好像預示了他們會一起繼續成長，同樣也會從那些不成熟的經驗之上，再創造更多美好的時光。</p><p> </p><p>　　影山做了一個美夢。<br/>
　　夢見那些曾經他遇過諸多困難但情緒無處可抒發的時刻，背後好像多了一股力量試圖安撫並支撐他；跟加入烏野之後，日向讓他重新牽起了走向外頭與其他人交流的道路很像。<br/>
　　而後，孤獨的王者受到接納因而被重新加冕成為國王。<br/>
　　即使日向在畢業後去了巴西，偶爾他會想念對方的笑顏，但他們即使橫跨千里也沒有斷開聯繫。想他的話，會有對方傳來的生活近照，一週兩次抽空撥出的電話，所以其實他也不缺什麼，反正他知道對方跟自己一樣都已經離不開彼此。<br/>
　　日向曾經說過是自己幫對方打開了飛向世界的窗；但他沒有跟日向說過，其實他也推開了自己的心門，更輕易而蠻橫地駐留在心裡。<br/>
　　影山飛雄自知自己並沒有日向翔陽擅長表達情感，但他知曉藏在那些生活細節上的愛意能夠被對方好好接收到。<br/>
　　可是那還不夠，有些愛意無法言語陳述，無法形容，只能用親吻、擁抱，還有僅僅三個字卻承載著深刻情意的話盡力表達。<br/>
　　於是，影山醒了過來，對上了一如夢中的眼神。<br/>
　　他不自覺笑了，湊過去給了日向一個早安吻，還有那句「我愛你」。</p><p> </p><p>　　Fin.</p><p> </p><p>　　小劇場──<br/>
　　胃不痛了的日向在醒來之後，如願看到了飛雄小時候抱緊排球啃的照片。<br/>
　　影山盯著他，日向忍不住問，「你小時候很可愛啊，你現在看我是想怎樣？」<br/>
　　「抱著排球不放也沒有不好，沒有排球我們也不會相遇。」<br/>
　　日向在婚禮早晨便受到了衝擊，忍不住在內心吶喊這個是告白吧？飛雄一覺起來怎麼突然這麼會說情話。<br/>
　　「求婚是我先的，但小時候的照片是你先看到的。」影山突然下了一個結論，「我們扯平了。」<br/>
　　「所以這是我們的1222勝，也是1222敗。」他們異口同聲說，相視一笑。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>